<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready to Fly by wOnderOus_wOrlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693565">Ready to Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds'>wOnderOus_wOrlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Spider’s Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dick Grayson-centric, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker was reborn as Dick Grayson, Peter Parker-centric, dick as nightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Recommended; Read A Spider’s Wings first)</p><p>These are the two endings of a Spider’s Wings. The story can be found on my profile as well as on the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Spider’s Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ending 1; Peter Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div>
  <p><em><strong>“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark.”</strong></em> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Dick Grayson took another deep breath. He was suffocating, alone, as Nightwing. Joker found him, and for no reason, decided to play with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Batman was busy with Robin, Penguin had decided to break out. Jason was somewhere else, Dick didn’t know where.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick felt crushed. There was no one coming to save him, he felt helpless, <em>hopeless</em>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Was this how Jason felt when he died</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick certainly knew this was how Peter Parker felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Peter Parker.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid Dick Grayson once was, and the kid he’ll never be again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter Parker, Spiderman, ended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now it was Dick Grayson— Nightwing’s— turn.</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“He’s— he’s awake, Tony!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“What? Pete? Pete? Talk to me please—”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Give him space, Tony—”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony? Peter? Dick didn’t know where he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No wait, he did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was in—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(<em>Peter woke up in the medical wing of Stark Industries. “Huh? What happ—”</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I told you not to go after alien weapons, Pete.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>“</em> <em>Riiight</em> <em>.”)</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked around wildly, and there he saw two men he was sure he would never see of again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick —Peter— immediately stopped and looked at his hands, disbelieving. <em>Is this the Joker’s Fear Gas? What’s going on—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed, <em>I died. Twice. How am I—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How am I still alive?” Peter asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His voice was croaky, akin to a frog. He happily took the water offered to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well—”</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter was in a daze. He had been gone five years? Five years here but,</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Dick Grayson was his life. </em>He was Nightwing, but now he was Spiderman?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What? </em>Peter was greatly confused. <em>This is—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had said his soul, like the others, were just floating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So was everything a lie? <em>Bruce, Alfred, Wally, Roy—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Were they just a lie?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<em>Damian, Jason, Tim—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lie?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<em>M’gann, Conner, Artemis—</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, they were real. Peter knew them, no <em>Dick </em>did. <em>Dick </em>saw them. <em>Dick </em>met them, <em>Dick </em>was always with them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows who he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, he’s Peter Parker, aka. Spiderman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he’s also Dick Grayson, the first Robin, and <em>Nightwing.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter won’t forget, he never will. The experiences, the smiles, the happy memories, that’s what made it worth it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that’s what made him realize,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Maybe a Spider can have wings after all. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ending 2; Dick Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternate ending #2!</p><p>Now the choice is yours!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark.”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> Dick Grayson took another deep breath. He was suffocating, alone, as Nightwing. Joker found him, and for no reason, decided to play with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Batman was busy with Robin, Penguin had decided to break out. Jason was somewhere else, Dick didn’t know where.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick felt crushed. There was no one coming to save him, he felt helpless, <em>hopeless</em>—</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Was this how Jason felt when he died</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick certainly knew this was how Peter Parker felt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Peter Parker</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid Dick Grayson once was, and the kid he’ll never be again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter Parker, Spiderman, ended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now it was Dick Grayson— Nightwing’s— turn</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Dick? Goldie?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Is Grayson awake?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“</em>
    <em>Ch</em>
    <em>—chum, can you hear us?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick sat up and immediately regretted it. He had agitated his wound again. He sighed before looking around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There they were, his <em>family.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, there were bumps, ups, and downs but that’s what they were. They were Dick Grayson’s family, and he couldn’t be more grateful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then, the confusion came. Didn’t he just die? Then how?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How am I still alive?” Dick asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well—”</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>Dick was in a daze. He had been out five days, but those five days felt like an eternity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt like his soul was floating around in the darkness, trying to find something he didn’t have.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(Like your parents, or Aunt May—)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick Grayson sighed. It’d be a while until he’d be able to be Nightwing again, and Dick was okay with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick needed time to heal, to comprehend. The shorter time it takes for Dick to get back up, the happier he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick Grayson, Nightwing, just wants to help people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe it was because of his old life, his forgotten part as Peter Parker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, not <em>forgotten</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dick Grayson won’t allow himself to forget.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They deserve to be remembered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Mr. Stark, Pepper, Bruce—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Remember them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>—</em>
    <em>May, Ned, MJ—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Remember them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>—</em>
    <em>The Avengers, Happy, his parents—</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He has to remember, remember who he is, how much he’s grown—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No. He knows who he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He has to remember because none of them deserve to be forgotten. He has to remember because he has to be better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(“You have to be better.”)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dick won’t forget, he never will. The experiences, the smiles, the happy memories, that’s what made it worth it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that’s what made him realize,</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maybe a Spider can grow wings after all</em>.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>(Maybe he already has.)</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And a Spider’s Wings is over! You can choose which ending you’d like to accept, or make your own. The choice is yours.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>